En avant !
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Sur Crematoria, il n'y a qu'une seule règle. Cours ou crève.


**Titre :** En avant !  
**Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Les Chroniques de Riddick.**  
Disclaimer :** David Twohy a réalisé les deux films.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Riddick, Jack, ceux qui s'échappent de Crematoria.**  
Rating :** T.**  
Genres :** Introspection, Hurt (sans Comfort, pour ça que je n'ai pas indiqué), Tragedy.**  
Thème :** de la communauté InsaneJournal "porn battle", The Chronicles of Riddick, Kyra/Riddick: animals in the dark, "Just shut up.". Non publié, non porn.**  
Nombre de mots :** 1 001 mots (j'aurais voulu faire exprès que je n'aurais pas mieux fait).**  
Notes de l'auteur :** Se déroule durant le deuxième volet cinématographique (« Les Chroniques de Riddick »).  
Point de vue (externe) de Riddick.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En avant !

Crematoria n'était pas une prison. Ce n'était même pas un lieu. C'était une planète engloutie par les flammes torrides du soleil, figée ensuite par la froideur de l'espace, où aucune vie n'était possible. Celui qui avait mis le premier les pieds ici… Bon, soyons franc, il était mort si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En tout cas, celui qui avait fait construire la prison de Crematoria était un fou dangereux. Ou un génie. Dépend si vous êtes prisonnier ou citoyen respectueux des lois.

En tout cas, pour ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, Crematoria n'était pas une prison. C'était un zoo. Un recueil des pires fauves de l'univers, tout juste bons à s'entretuer. Peut-être était-ce même l'idée de départ. Livrer les meurtriers à eux-mêmes et les regarder opérer une sélection à leur manière. Les plus forts, les plus rusés, les plus agiles étaient les seuls à survivre. Les autres terminaient dans un trou, au détour d'un des couloirs. Ou dans la gueule des bestioles des gardiens.

Riddick n'eut aucun mal à y entrer. Simple, il s'était laissé emmener. Avait implanté l'idée dans le crâne de ce stupide mercenaire. Même pas foutu de flairer un piège, celui-là. Il n'allait pas le regretter. Il était vraiment loin d'être une lumière, cet abruti. Et passer la « sélection » n'était pas une épreuve non plus. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croyaient, Richard D. Riddick n'était pas un fauve. Il n'était pas un lion, pas un tigre, pas une panthère… Il était comme eux sans être eux. Il était un miroir. Il leur renvoyait l'image qu'ils voulaient voir. Si un monstre voulait un adversaire à sa hauteur, il l'était ; s'il scannait simplement les environs, il était la roche qui composait la falaise.

Avec les animaux, c'était facile. Les humains étaient une autre paire de manches. Êtres fourbes, cruels, complexes sans raison. Quand ils avaient la trouille, ils perdaient tous leurs moyens. Et ne pensaient qu'à leur propre survie. Balancez une troupe de bras cassés sur une planète inconnue, autant des types dits bien que des petits filous, larguez-leur quelques monstres aux trousses et vous verrez où ils se les mettent, leurs principes à la con (1).

Les criminels avaient au moins l'avantage d'être faciles à décrypter. Tu les emmerdes, ils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu les ignores, ils croient que tu les snobes, donc ils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu leur réponds, tu contestes leur autorité, donc ils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu les mates dès le début, sans bobo, sans contact physique, juste avec quelques mots bien placés, et tu es tranquille pour un moment.

Mais ne baisse jamais ta garde. Jamais. La nuit est le territoire des bêtes sauvages. Le jour est le moment préféré des cogneurs et des trouillards. Entre les deux, méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort. Pour survivre, on ne se repose jamais. On veille. Et on se bat.

Qu'est-ce que Jack connaissait des lois de ce monde, hein ? Rien. Elle n'était qu'une gosse que le hasard avait sauvée des années plus tôt. Des hasards. Riddick aurait très bien pu être agacé par son attitude, par son mimétisme, et la laisser crever sur cette putain de planète. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas être touché par l'unique main qui se tendait vers lui, par la seule personne à se soucier de lui comme d'un être humain, et partir seul. Mais elle avait été là. Petite Jack. Jolie, charmante, petite Jack. Devenue la létale, dangereuse et venimeuse petite Kyra. Quelle transformation. Et pourtant, Riddick n'arrivait même pas à être étonné. Comme s'il avait toujours su, quelque part, quel animal serait ce garçon manqué. Un monstre reconnaît les siens, paraît-il. C'était peut-être vrai. Il s'en foutait. Kyra avait grandi, il devait l'accepter comme elle était.

Ou pas. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser ici. Elle venait avec lui. Quitte à ce qu'il ait à l'assommer ou l'attacher pour la faire sortir de cet enfer. Il s'en foutait de savoir qu'elle était là pour une raison valable, qu'elle le détestait de tout son être ou qu'elle avait décidé d'être une femme indépendante qui n'avait surtout pas besoin de son aide. Elle venait, un point, c'est tout.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Kyra n'émit aucune objection à son projet d'évasion. Bon, il ne lui posa pas directement la question, et elle ne lui répondit pas : « Oh, quelle charmante idée, et combien de sucres dans ton thé ? » (il devait arrêter d'écouter ce que foutaient les gardiens dans leur cache, avec la télé sur le dernier soap opéra). Mais elle vint. Elle fomentait certainement un projet pareil dans son coin. Il ignorait pour quelle raison elle était là (« criminelle », c'est large) ou depuis combien de temps. Personne, cependant, ne voulait se faire de vieux os dans cet endroit. On n'y survivait guère plus de deux ans.

Les fuyards évaluaient sur la surface rocheuse de Crematoria. C'était une course éperdue vers l'avant. Les traînards n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Tomber sur un soldat serait le paradis par rapport à ce qui les attendait si les rayons du soleil les rattrapaient. Et celle qui avait été un temps un enfant fragile et malingre se débrouillait bien. Il en était presque impressionné. Presque. Fallait pas charrier non plus. Elle était loin d'avoir son expérience ou son endurance.

Et sa patience. Depuis leur départ, elle ne cessait de marmonner des douceurs à son encontre. Genre « salaud », « connard », « enfoiré de crétin de couard » ou « si tu me laisses tomber encore une fois, méfie-toi de ton ombre ». Comme s'il avait peur d'elle. Il venait à bout d'une dizaine de mercenaires, en quoi une fillette incapable de ravaler sa colère pourrait l'atteindre ?!

- La ferme, Kyra. Et avance.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais obéit. Derrière eux, le soleil apparaissait. Devant eux, peut-être la liberté.

F I N

(1) : Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, voyez _Pitch Black_, le premier volet !


End file.
